Security barriers are used to prevent people, animals etc. from intruding a certain area. Many countries have one or several security barriers for protecting their national borders, in order to prevent people from other countries from immigrating. Also industrial sites, nature reserves, military sites or other areas/grounds are surrounded with security barriers to prevent intrusion of people and animals. These security barriers need to be solid and strong in order to effectively stop potential intruders. They also need to be able to absorb impacts from vehicles such as cars, trucks etc. because people can attempt to destruct a part of the security barrier by crashing into the security barrier with a moving vehicle. Security barriers can be used for temporary, semi-permanent or permanent access protection of areas.
These security barriers often comprise several barrier structures, such as gabions or fence structures and one or several gates such that certain people can access the area when desired. These gates are located between two barrier structures and connected to these barriers structures, such that the security barrier forms one continuous structure.
These gates and the connections between the gates and the barrier structures often form weaker spots in the security barrier, such that potential intruders try to pass the security barrier in the proximity of the gates. To prevent the gate from forming a weaker spot, these gates are sometimes embedded in concrete and/or comprise posts which need to be deeply anchored in the ground. However the installation of such a security barrier is labor intensive and also requires additional material, namely concrete. Security barriers are sometimes placed in remote places where it is difficult to get or to produce concrete. Also the use of deeply anchored posts and concrete does not strengthen the connection between the gate and the barrier structure.